Stubborn Love
by Ocean Sparkling Dragon
Summary: He been found lurking around Konoha. Now Hinata have to be his keeper so he would be in check till he answers about questions about Akatsuki. He may be the hateful, tricky, and distrusting but he can be the only loving person who she ever met ever in life
1. Nani! Harsh Care

Full Summary:

Full Summary:

He been found lurking around Konoha. Now Hinata have to be his keeper so he would be in check till he answers about questions about Akatsuki. He may be the hateful, tricky, and distrusting but he can be the only loving person who she ever met…ever…in her life...

Things to point out:

Hinata is Sakura's Apprentice but she is finished with her training and has medical training as well and the other things.

Hinata are friends with Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Shino.

She is part of the ANBU. Sakura is part of ANBU as well.

She is 17.

Hinata pouted before looking at the man who was looking away with a growl.

"Yes sure I think I can have him looked after…but my training?"

"Your training? You're are one of are best ninjas you may take some time off" Tsudade nodded.

"And till he ALL of our questions, he is in the bingo book and I believe you have a copy?"

"Yes of course I am part of the ANBU" Hinata revealed a thick paged book and easily flipped through it.

"He's from Iwagakure. Name: Deidara Age we believe is around his 18." Tsudade stated. There was a smirk. Hinata flipped through.

"Hm yes I can take care of him till he answers…" Hinata stashed the book away. Deidara smirked again.

"Hey when are you going to let these bonds away yeah?" He snapped before glaring at the chakra ropes. Hinata shook her head before putting on her ANBU Crow Mask.

"Come on" Hinata roughly pulled him up.

"I can get up on my own yeah!" He hissed before following her. It was her duty to care for him which was appointed to her. She one of the most talented ever founded but was doubted by her father and only Neji taught her most of the techniques.

"Hinata! Come over here!" Sakura yelled waving.

"Sakura-Chan I can't! I'm on duty and I have to care for _him_" Hinata pointed.

"What him?!" Sakura screamed out. "He's hot"

"…" Deidara made a face.

"Him? Hot?" Hinata pulled her mask off before laughing. "Don't kid me please"

"Really! But…not as hot as Sasuke!" Sakura stated.

"Ugh and he has to share my house" Hinata sadly stated.

"Oh my god lucky!!"

"Huh?!" Deidara and Hinata said in unison.

"Get to share your house with a guy!" Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. "Kawaii!"

"Sa-ku-ra!!" Ino called.

"Ino? I thought you were at your family's flower shop." Sakura and Ino engaged in a conversation.

"Oh! OH MY GOD HE STOLE MY LOOK!!" Ino screamed.

"Yeah sure I did yeah" Deidara said sarcastically.

"Ugh!"

"Well got to go to my house or well he might cause trouble"

"We'll go with!" Sakura smiled with Ino who was glaring at Deidara with dislike. Hinata freshly checked the chakra bonds before realizing one of his palm's mouth was busy nibbling on it to break free. Hinata's brows furrowed together. She brought out a thickly padded cloth before tying it over the mouth. Deidara mumbled.

"Oh right I promised my mom I would arrange the Lavenders from the Sweet Peas!" Ino quickly darted away.

"And oh my god I'm late!" Sakura followed. Hinata sighed before stopping at her door and opening the locks with her house key. The door creaked as it opened. Hinata yawned. Deidara looked around tensing before relaxing after thoroughly studying his surrounding.

"Hey you! You have clay? Yeah?"

"I'm not stupid"

"Hey where I'm sleeping? Yeah?"

"On the couch or my guest room!"

"Hey…can I take a shower? Yeah?"

"UGH!"

Hinata glared at the broadly smiling Deidara. He shrugged innocently.

Hinata pouted before letting loose the Tsudade-made chakra rope before remodeling her own controlled chakra to form a stronger binded rope.

"Touch anything glassy or metal this will tighten and give you a shock if come out of chakra doors." Hinata informed him pointing at the loose ropes.

"Bah I hate women yeah" Deidara stubbornly gave a disgruntled noise before plopping on the couch and stared to stare at midair.

"I'll give you only a few hours outside everyday though. The rope won't give you a shock if it still senses my chakra" Hinata gave a sigh before marching up stairs. She didn't have to worry the rope would give him a nasty shock if he even tried. Grabbing the towel she closed the door as she proceeded to take a shower. Deidara looked around took a sniff before thinking a way to get out with out getting the 'shock' she was taking about. He cocked his head at the sound of running water and a soft humming.

"Bah she's showering yeah"

"Damn right"

"Huh? She left a clone? Yeah?"

"Duh like she'll leave you alone unchecked!" The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) Hinata laughed simply. Deidara made sigh before just walking up the stairs.

"Hey what are?-" Deidara whipped his leg out. The Shadow Clone exploded in a fog of white smoke. Deidara slightly smirked he didn't have to be treated like a dog by a …girl. There was a click and Hinata came out with her hair still slightly dropping round pearls of water. Wearing a tank top and long shorts almost tomboyish.

"Why are you wearing that its mid winter I thought yeah?" Deidara thought out loud.

"Konohagakure pretty much warm all year round didn't _Itachi_ ever told you that?" She shot a suspicious look and a glare. Deidara made a serious look before replying.

"Itachi NEVERS speaks and NEVER talks about Konoha and only speaks when needed to! I thought you knew that yeah?" Deidara smiled with a smirk that easily played his lips.

"Well- Um…" Hinata quickly conjured the answer. "I'm not from Akatsuki! Why don't you just answer the questions and just deal with it!"

"No" Deidara answered simply.

"What do you mean no?" Hinata made a disappointed look.

"I'm only here for information of the Kyuubi and they will be suspicious that I haven't returned. Either they'll abandon me or get the information as anyway they can yeah" Deidara plastered an impassive look on his face.

"Uh-…" Hinata sighed annoyed slightly and disappointed. She wanted to win and now he has beaten her.

"Hinata-Chan? You okay?"

"Sakura-Chan?" Hinata hurried down before opening the door. Deidara rolled his eyes before sitting on the edge of the stairs.

"Hinata! Sorry for running off! I had to get Shizune for Tsudade because Shizune was working to closely to the medical studies that she didn't hear Tsudade and and!" Sakura paused. Hinata invited her in.

"Hey you do you have clay yeah?" Deidara couldn't help smile at Hinata's annoyed growl.

"Ugh!! Why don't you take a shower right this minute or I have to do it by myself!" Hinata growled out. Deidara smirked.

"I don't mind that much …but…. I'll listen" He stood and before speaking again. "And when do these things loosen so I can um you know yeah?"

"Right about now" Hinata waved her hand.

"Right….sure…whatever yeah!" Deidara turned before taking the spare towel.

"HEY WAIT NOT THAT TOWEL!! THAT ONE I JUST CLEANED!!"

"So what?! Yeah!"

"Damn it!" Hinata growled before turning to Sakura. Hinata paused at Sakura's gaping face.

"D-Did He j-j-just say t-that he w-wouldn't mind y-y-y-you s-shower-r-r h-him?!"

Sakura screamed out.

"Um…so what?"

"OH MY GOD! You're lucky!"

"What! This is hell with him!"

"Oh my god you should have done it! Then you would tell everything to me!!" Sakura was dazed before fainting from the sheer shock and pervert-ish thoughts.

"Hm? Sakura" Hinata sighed before giving a mumble, "Jeez!" Sakura perked up again.

"Um Sakura I would shower him but…I already took a shower" Hinata laughed.

"Oh my god…you would take a shower w-w-w-….him?!" Sakura didn't finish the word.

(Eh? You got my catch? Eh? (Nudges you) Come on got my catch good!)

"Sakura!" Hinata nudged Sakura's fainted and pale form.

"Hey what's wrong with her? Yeah?" Deidara came down with a towel hanging from his head.

"And anyways can you dry my hair I can't with these ropes yeah" Deidara added.

"Fine" Hinata didn't take her eyes off Sakura's form. Deidara mumbled something before sitting down legs crossed. Hinata mumbled something to herself before processing what was happening. Hinata before then focused on drying.

"You can do it yourself you know!"

"Well these chakra crap is getting in the way yeah!" Hinata pouted before continuing. Sakura mumbled something before stirring.

"Eh? What happened?" Sakura gave a look at both of them. "Aw this looks so couple-ish!" Sakura closed her eyes with a smile and a sigh.

"Ew…" Hinata made a repulsive face.

"What the hell yeah?" Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"Come on! It's so cute! I mean look! Hinata you're drying his hair and while he's just being calm and letting you!" Sakura pointed out as evidence.

"Um…" Hinata gave a sarcastic cough. "He asked me to dry his hair…"

"Yeah!" Deidara agreed with a nod before standing up. Hinata threw the towel at him which he caught.

"Put that up to dry!" Hinata commanded.

"…where! Yeah!" Hinata made a face before grabbing the towel and left the room.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno!"

"I know the part Sakura and that's all I need anyways why should I tell you my name? yeah?"

"No wonder Hinata doesn't like you! You're really stubborn and such!"

"Well thank you yeah!"

"Sakura his name is Deidara and ignore his ruthless behavior!"

"Behavior! Nothing wrong with my behavior!"

"Sure you don't" Hinata said in a disbelieving voice. Deidara gave a deep growl.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Guest room or if you keep this behavior up the couch!"

"Damn you yeah! And where is this 'guest room'?"

"The other side from my room!" Deidara gave a glare before leaving.

"God he is feisty"

"I bet he going to be more troublesome tomorrow on your…you know"

"Yes maybe since it is…my…"

"I bring my gift too" Sakura hugged Hinata.

"Yes I know" Hinata said kindly. Deidara stared. What were talking about?!

What are they freaking talking about tomorrow?! What going to happen tomorrow! Is Deidara going to cause trouble / the biggest trouble of his life tomorrow? Come to the next chapter to find out! And hey hey is he really going to sleep in the GUEST ROOM?!

(Sniggers)

Sneak Peek : Deidara played at the extra clay he found easily. His palms played with it before chewing on it… Ah he was going to get out at all costs!


	2. Hmph! Annoyance Declared

Thank you for that excellent Idea for a sleepover never though of it at all

Hi Second chapter! Hanabi is a little childish -.-' yeah… and well a little complicated for me

Hinata is not an OC I made or whatever she's 17 for the love of god they should stop sputtering!

Deidara played at the extra clay he found easily. His palms played with it before chewing on it… Ah he was going to get out at all costs!

He lay awake. It was already morning. He could hear wood gently hitting the metal before metal slicing through something. Hours went by gently. He stared up at the white walls. His palm's mouths we're physically and chakra exhausted. The damn fucking ropes! He brought out this conclusion about them that they not only freaking limit his hand movements they absorb his freaking chakra! Damn little smart brat! He sighed before giving a last glare before relaxing again. He closed his eyes a little exhausted as the Chakra ropes didn't give up, no signs of weakening, no signs that he would actually get out. The clay was useless if he didn't have damn chakra. He twitched as he smelled something. The palm's tongue tested the air before slipping between the teeth.

He gave a sniff. Something did smell…good. His eyes opened before sitting up right. It smelled vanilla-ish and strawberries…mmm it's been long he haven't ate strawberries and his hands too. He gave a look at the door that slightly trapped him in this room. He took one more take in of the heavenly mouth watering smell before standing and took the door knob and quickly opened it. He heard a happily said sigh.

He looked over the stair railing, seeing that Hinata was busily slathering on white frost. The fresh halved-cut strawberries were gently and carefully place on the top outlining. He took another look of it. He quickly jumped down the stairs quietly before already standing above Hinata. He dabbed a quick fingering at the frost before putting in his mouth to savor the flavors.

"NO!" Hinata angrily yelled before slapping him and successfully making go.

"Little-!" Hinata pounced on Deidara before kicking him at the shin. "I worked so hard! Dang it!! I AM SO GETTING SAKURA TO KILL YOU!!"

"And no touching the éclairs!!" Hinata growled.

"Where? Yeah?"

"Yeah I'm not going to fall for that!" She mumbled.

"Sure you're not yeah!" Deidara laughed before biting the chakra bindings angrily.

"That's not going to work! That's made of the combining of Tsudade, you and mine chakra and that's going to take along time before you can actually bite through it.

"Well wanna bet? Yeah?"

"No! That'll give you a reason to bite it!"

"Damn yeah! And what éclairs are you making yeah?"

"Hmm chocolate and don't even dare take the cream pie minis!"

"Mmm I can't guarantee that I won't eat one…yeah" Deidara sniggered.

Hinata did a glare before again putting on the frosting.

"Excellent!" Hinata smiled while admiring her beautiful creation. She grabbed a piece of leftover strawberries. She popped one in her mouth. Deidara gave a shifty look at Hinata and the strawberries before diving in.

"Hey!" Deidara smiled before sticking his tongue out which held the strawberry piece. He gave a small laugh before running off with it. Hinata chased after yelling before catching his arm. Deidara gave a disgruntled gasp. Hinata fused hers with his. Deidara quickly trapped the piece of the fruit but Hinata's tongue pried it opened before quickly taking the strawberry.

"Yuck! Yeah! Disgusting!! Yeah!"

"My food I paid for it! And well food is food even though it's...disgusting!" Hinata made a choking sound.

"Ew!! Yeah!"

"Hinata-Chan you okay?"

"Yes!" Hinata coughed.

"What happened?"

"H-he-e!" She tried to explain.

"SHE KISSED ME FOR A DUMB PIECE OF FRUIT!!" Deidara made a noise.

"WHAT!" Sakura said in a confused tone.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE **MY **STRAWBERRY!!"

"IT WAS ONE PIECE OF FRUIT! YEAH!!" the uproar came up in dangerous flares of argument.

"STRAWBERRIES ARE MY FAVORITE!"

"WELL MINE TOO! YEAH!"

"I BOUGHT IT!"

"SO WHAT?! YEAH?!

Both breathed heavily giving each other death glares. Sakura smiled shakily trying to calm them.

"Guy guys calm-!"

"WHAT!" The both screamed in unison before giving each other more glares before pouting at the same time.

"STOP COPYING ME!!" Both yelled at each other again. Sakura twitched. This actually reminded her of something…

"Stop arguing!"

"No till she/he does! (Yeah)!" Growls interrupted between them.

Sakura sighed. This house got a little crazier Sakura hastily thought. Hinata turned before popping blueberry inside her mouth before continuing.

"What's with all the cake and éclairs yeah?"

"Birthday"

"Who's birthday?! Yeah!" Deidara jumped up.

"Hers" Sakura whispered.

"Huh?" Deidara looked surprised. "Well isn't she going to celebrate it with her family at all yeah?" He haven't heard the word 'birthday' for what a million years? (Means like NEVER!)

"Uh let's not go to that much touchy subject…" Sakura hastily whispered before smiling at Hinata who threw a suspicious look at them. Deidara raised a brow.

"Sakura you want to sample taste?" Hinata called and smiled kindly. Sakura grinned back.

"Sure!"

"Can I have one too? Yeah?"

"No" Hinata simply said. Before popping a small pie mini. Sakura played a joyous look her body waved.

"Hin-ata this is sooooooo good" Sakura opened her eyes.

"Really?"

"Hinata you're evil! Yeah!"

"What?!"

"EVIL!"

"Fine want to try?" Hinata growled.

"Oh no…" Sakura twitched. Deidara accepted the invite before trying it. There was a moment of silence.

"…it's….bad" He was lying he already admitted to himself this was the best cooking he ever tasted in his life better than Itachi's burnt cooking and Tobi's food poisoned food.

Hinata easily accepted it. I mean what she wanted to expect from a criminal who loves lying and killing.

Hinata nodded before taking a bite as well. Silence ruled.

"Well I'm going to Hyuuga's house how bout you Hinata?" Sakura attempted to break the silence.

"Okay…" Hinata said distant eyed. "Deidara guess you have to follow but after this" Hinata poke him before revealing a long chakra string.

"I always wanted a human puppet!" Hinata said cheerily before moving her slender fingers.

"Damn you yeah!" He tried to lounge at her but was cut short while she did a twist of fingers.

"Well come on!" Sakura's face went beserk.

"Hanabi!" Hinata hugged her. (Her left hand is controlling Deidara the puppet)

"Sister what are you doing?"

"To keep him check so he won't cause trouble.

"He? I thought it was a she!"

"You little…brat! Yeah!"

"Sissy he's scaring me!" Hanabi buried her head in Hinata's shoulder.

"Deidara…" Hinata growled.

"Shit" (Expression now on Deidara) (O.o;)

With a few tugs of her fingers he landed on the floor with the grunt.

Hanabi smiled evilly before giggling and left with a soft wispy fog of smoke.

"This place is hell!"

"Happy Birthday Hinata-sama" Neji whispered.

"Thank you Neji-san" Neji gave a few superior looks at Deidara before licking his lips to speak once more.

"Who is this stranger Hinata-sama?"

"I am his care taker…this is my ANBU duty currently"

"Ah yes Hinata-sama" Neji blinked before leaving behind the heavy silence and tension.

"Who's he?" Deidara whispered.

"Hinata's cousin or brother whatever" Sakura whispered back.

"Well…" The chakra strings snapped. "Well…I guess I would want-…"

"Sa-ku-ra! Hin-a-ta!" Ino smiled waving.

"Ino?!" Sakura smiled happily.

"Hi Ino"

"Ino! Ino! Hinata kissed him!"

"What?!" Hinata blushed she hated information that did no good or tell something embarrassing.

"Who?"

"Him!" Sakura pointed. A cold stare developed between Deidara and Ino as growls.

"Sakura, Ino do you want to have um …?"

"Sleepover awesome okay!"

"Hinata of course I'll come!" Sakura hugged Hinata.

"A sleepover? You must be kidding me yeah!" Deidara gave a disgruntled noise. Girls staying over with Hinata. What's wrong with this world! How was he going to sleep with their shrill giggling and …whatever they do in sleepovers!

"Uh…uh" Hinata raised a brow. "Well um-!"

"Hell with this Sleepover! No way are you girls staying! Yeah!"

"Stop acting like MY house is YOURS!" Hinata snapped.

Deidara remained silent.

"Hey Sakura how long have they been arguing?" Ino asked.

"Morning to now and maybe all um night"

"Whoa…"

"I bet they'll argue as much as we do"

"Yep!" Ino and Sakura cast a few looks at them before nodding just before seeing them fighting.

"Get off me!"

"Not till you make me!" Hinata murmured. This wasn't herself she hid herself in the thick fog of fakes.

"Fine!" Deidara snapped before realizing he was totally trapped in the ground.

(Hey remember what did Kakashi did to Sasuke…he 'beheaded him' Deidara totally stuck in the ground not on IN)

"Sakura…no sleep over no way!" Hinata retorted. Hinata thought quickly of a good excuse. 'I never intended to say sleepover I was or wanted to say if she could have go back and abandon him in her house'

"Sure!"

"Thank god…now…GET ME OUT!!" Deidara roared.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"No way I'M helping YOU out…in my life!"

Deidara twitched. When he got his hands on her he was going to kill her!! Sakura giggled before ignoring Hinata's protests and pulled the helpless blonde out.

"Hin-ata!" Naruto gave a wide grin before giving a glare at the man.

"I-I-It's AKATSUKI!! RUN!!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura pounded him on the head. Naruto whined loud.

"Sakura-chan! I'm protecting you and Hinata-chan!"

"What about me BAKA!" Ino snarled.

"Why would I care about you?" Naruto shrugged.

"You little…" Ino growled. Deidara couldn't do the trick he used on Tobi on Naruto too risky of being pounded.

"Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata said steadily.

"Huh? Hinata-chan? Yes?"

"Never mind!" Hinata looked away. "Well got to go" Deidara gaped at Hinata. The Jinchuuriki! The Nine Tail Jinchuuriki was in his grasp!! The DEMON! How can they rule the world if the Akatsuki have only 8 out of 9 Bijuus?! (Spoilers…these words were used in the Naruto Shippuden! Bye!)

"Wait! No!"

"There's no time look at him!"

"Kyuubi…god damn!" He mumbled.

"Deidara…say good bye to your …enemies"

Deidara cast a glare at the girl.

"Why should I?"

"Wow…you're in a world of hurt right about….NOW!" Hinata turned before giving a low chakra boosted kick. Deidara skidded away easily catching onto his feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I did warn you…" Hinata smiled.

"Ino…is that arguing I hear down the street Hinata and that blonde man took?"

"Wow…This is getting intresting…I hope Deidara won't get himself in one of those black moods.

R&R! And what is going to happen when Hinata happens to be in a BLACK mood tomorrow…heh…

Deidara: WHAT?!

Hinata: Heh…

(scary music and screaming)

Deidara: NO NOT THAT!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

Hinata: Dress in your dress Deidara!

I inform you no Naruto characters were hurt while making this!!


End file.
